


Quotidian

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [128]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s08e05 Dead Air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of evanescent, this time showing McGee's punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quotidian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aussiefan70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussiefan70/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 9/7/1999 for the word [quotidian](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/09/07/quotidian).
> 
> quotidian  
> Occurring or returning daily; as, a quotidian fever.  
> Of an everyday character;ordinary; commonplace.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Facile](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7740856), [Perforce](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7746997), and [Evanescence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7758856).
> 
> Hope this resolves McGee not knowing he's being punished, for people.
> 
> Gifted to Aussiefan70 who wanted to see Ziva and McGee experiencing real consequences of their actions.

# 

Quotidian

McGee sighed as he vomited into the toilet. This had become a quotidian occurrence for him ever since he’d been assigned as agent afloat to the USS Seahawk. Wiping his mouth with his arm and then washing his arms and hands, McGee collapsed back onto his cot which was barely large enough to hold him and he couldn’t even fully extend his legs and body. How did people do this on a regular basis and continue to sign up for it every 2-4 years? 

The longer he was here the more he began to think it was punishment for something though he had yet to figure out what he was being punished for. On this ship he was almost completely cut off from communications back at headquarters, so he had no idea what any of the gossip about his shift to agent afloat was. 

He’d tried contacting Gibbs once. He’d started the email off with hey boss. The response he’d gotten back was simply I’m not your boss anymore McGee. McGee had absolutely no idea what to make of that. He didn’t want to contact Tony as he’d probably make fun of him for being seasick on ship especially after the way he’d made fun of Tony while he was agent afloat.

That only left Abby. He’d written what he thought was a very nice letter to her telling her all about what was happening to him and asking what was going on at NCIS, but he had yet to get a response and it had been over a week. He was starting to get worried now, but even if there was something wrong he couldn’t do anything from here. 

McGee’s computer beeped signalling an incoming message. Dragging himself slowly out of bed, so as to not trigger his seasickness, he slowly made his way to the computer to check what the message was. He heaved a sigh of relief seeing that it was from Abby and then gasped in shock as he opened it and read the contents.

Abby’s words practically spewed venom asking him how he could have betrayed Tony like that and how disappointed she was in him and no she wouldn’t tell him what was going on at headquarters when he betrayed the team like that. McGee was completely shocked. This was the first he’d heard of any betrayal of Tony and he had no idea what Abby was talking about.

He quickly wrote back asking what she was talking about. Abby’s response was enlightening to say the least. Are you kidding, McGee? I heard the tapes of your conversation with Ziva while Tony was taking voice prints. It’s all over headquarters what you did and that that’s why you were reassigned to the Seahawk.

Tim now understood why the crew had been antagonistic to him at best. Gibbs response made more sense now. A crushing weight settled onto Tim’s soul. He didn’t know what he would do now. He had assumed there would be a spot for him on Gibbs’ team after this and he’d simply return after he completed his year of agent afloat or whatever, but now he doubted there would ever be a place for him on Gibbs’ team ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Specious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7773919) follows after this though it is also the next on in dictionary.com order as well.


End file.
